Greyhawk
La Città Libera di Greyhawk, anche conosciuta come Città di Greyhawk e spesso chiamata la Gemma delle Flanaess è una potente città stato delle Flanaess centrali. La parola "Greyhawk" viene spesso utilizzata riferendosi a tutti i territori controllati dalla Città, sebbene il nome appropriato per l'intera regione è Dominio di Greyhawk. Da questa città prende il nome l'ambientazione, il Mondo di Greyhawk. Storia Circa un migliaio di anni fa, la zona oggi chiamata Dominio di Greyhawk era interamente zona selvaggia, e vi erano molte più foreste di oggi. I nomadi Flan cacciavano e pescavano lungo le sponde del Fiume Selintan e le spiagge del Nyr Dyv. I Flan cacciavano e commerciavano anche con gli Elfi che vivevano nelle estremità occidentali di una grande foresta che ricopriva quella che oggi è la Costa Selvaggia, Celene, la piana di Greyhawk e buona parte delle terre a sud del Fiume Velverdyva. Le Origini Greyhawk, così chiamata per i piccoli falchi grigi che popolano la regione, era in origine un avamposto commerciale sul Selintan specializzato nel legno locale e nella produzione di tessuti, ed era conosciuto con questo nome già nel 330 OR (-315 AC). Con il tempo, la città sviluppò un forte settore tessile e alimentare. Nel primo periodo, Greyhawk era governata da un signore della guerra che prendeva il titolo di "Landgraf del Selintan." Quindi, il primo figlio del Landgraf fu sposato alla figlia della Ginarca di Hardby. Le nozze formalizzarono un'alleanza politica che servì come base per governare sul Landstadt del Selintan, l'area che poi divenne nota come il dominio di Greyhawk. Nel 4 AC, Greyhawk passò sotto il dominio del Grande Regno di Aerdy e rimase così fin quando ci furono forti Grande Re a governare dal Trono di Malachite di Rauxes. L'influenza del Grande Regno sulla città cominciò a scemare nel corso del terzo e soprattutto del quarto secolo, con il declino del Casato di Rax e con l'attenuarsi del controllo del Grande Re sulla province lontane. L'ascesa e la caduta Approssimativamente nel 310 AC, il mago Zagig Yragerne emerse dalla Costa Selvaggia e tramite la corruzione si guadagnò un posto all'interno dell'Oligarchia. Circa nel 320 AC, gli oligarchi elessero Zagig sindaco della città. Sotto la guida del sindaco Zagig, Greyhawk crebbe in fama e importanza. Egli istituì la riforma giuridica, mise a punto una nuova moneta, fece fortificare le mura, fondò la prima università della città e avviò un importante programma di costruzione. In particolare, diresse la costruzione del vicino Castel Greyhawk. Sebbene Zagig - in seguito noto come Zagyg - divenne sempre più erratico e imprevedibile nel corso degli anni, il suo governo è generalmente considerato come il più valido nella storia della Città Libera e portò benessere in tutta la regione. Con grande fastidio di Dyvers e di altre città rivali, Zagig proclamò Greyhawk la "Gemma delle Flanaess," e fece di tutto per garantire che questo titolo venisse rispettato. Purtroppo, l'Arcimago Pazzo scomparve nel 421 AC, senza lasciare alcun indizio sulla sua sorte, e nessun erede per ereditare il titolo di Landgraf. Nel 498 AC, dopo decenni di assenza di Zagig, il Landstadt è stato quindi abolito, e il titolo di Landgraf venne abolito permanentemente, e l'autorità politica della città venne assunta dall'Oligarchia. Il nuovo sindaco Paerinn proclamò ufficialmente Greyhawk una città libera, sebbene fosse stata di fatto indipendente dal governo del Grande Regno da oltre un secolo. Poco dopo, la città perse il suo potere su Hardby e sulla Costa Selvaggia, dato che le governatrici donne di Hardby si separano da Greyhawk e istituirono la carica della Despotrix. Questa perdita di territorio avvio la città verso declino economico, una situazione che persistette per diversi decenni. Per fortuna, la scoperta di tesori nelle segrete sotto Castel Greyhawk e altre località vicine scatenarono una sorta corsa all'oro, e la situazione economica di Greyhawk si ristabilì sostanzialmente nella seconda metà del VI secolo. Le Guerre di Greyhawk La Città Libera di Greyhawk in realtà ha avuto meno coinvolgimento diretto nelle cosiddette Guerre di Greyhawk rispetto a molte altre entità politiche in tutte le Flanaess, ma poiché la tregua finale venne mediata a Greyhawk nel 584 AC, le guerre vennero chiamate come la città. Le guerre hanno avuto diverse ripercussioni sulla città. In particolare vi furono tumulti ad Hardby e nelle città di Safeton e Narwell che, spinte dalla paura del nascituro impero del Pomarj, dovettero sottomettersi nuovamente al dominio dell'Oligarchia di Greyhawk. La situazione è instabile e la Despotrix e le città della Costa Selvaggia, ancora una volta protestano per avere una maggiore indipendenza. Oggi Anche a seguito delle guerre, la città ha visto un afflusso di nuovi cittadini. Alcuni di questi sono diplomatici ricchi, e alcuni sono "nobili" che hanno contribuito in modo significativo alle casse di Greyhawk con l'acquisto di vari titoli e documenti contraffatti. Ma molti nuovi arrivati a Greyhawk sono rifugiati politici, che stanno semplicemente usando la città come base per covare trame ed intrighi politici in tutte le Flanaess. In particolare, ci sono voci persistenti di operazioni segrete della Fratellanza Scarlatta nella città. La situazione post-bellica per la Città Libera è quindi mista. Finanziariamente, la città è al massimo della forma dai tempi di Zagig, eppure la città deve affrontare i problemi derivanti dall'instabilità politica e dalla crescente attività criminale. Nel 597 AC, il semidio Iuz ha tentato di invadere la città attraverso le segrete di Castel Greyhawk, il suo nefasto piano è stato sventato da un gruppo di avventurieri. Geografia La città controlla una grande porzione di territorio lungo il fiume Selintan dal Nyr Dyv a sud della Baia Nebbiosa, la maggior parte delle Colline dei Sepolcri, parti della Foresta Nodosa, della Costa Selvaggia settentrionale, e parti delle Abbor-Alz. L'intera regione è ufficialmente conosciuta come il dominio di Greyhawk. Il dominio è delimitato a est dalle Abbor-Alz e il suo confine occidentale si trova all'interno della Foresta Nodosa. La zona a sud di Greyhawk lungo il Selintan è conosciuta come la Piana di Greyhawk. Paesaggio Clima Insediamenti Molti insediamenti sono compresi nei domini di Greyhawk *Blackstone *Diamond Lake *Elmshire *Ery Crossings *Erybend *Greatrock *Città Libera di Greyhawk *Greysmere *Grossetgrottel *Hardby *Magepoint *Narwell *One Ford *Phandlish *Safeton *Steaming Springs *Two Ford Popolazione Dal 589 AC solo la Città Libera ha 69.500 abitanti, il che la rende una delle più grandi città delle Flanaess. Le altre città più popolate sono Safeton (pop. 6.100), Hardby (pop. 5.100) e Elmshire (pop. 4.000). Semiumani Religione La Città di Greyhawk ospita molti templi di diverse divinità, fra cui Beory, Boccob, Celestian, Corellon Larethian, Ehlonna, Fharlanghn, Garl Glittergold, Heironeous, Istus, Kord, Kurell, Lirr, Moradin, Norebo, Obad-Hai, Olidammara, Osprem, Pelor, Pholtus, Procan, Ralishaz, Rao, Saint Cuthbert, Trithereon, Ulaa, Wee Jas, Xerbo, Yondalla, e Zilchus. I culti delle divinità malvagie sono fuorilegge, ma nonostante ciò i culti di Incabulos, Iuz, Nerull e Vecna persistono illegalmente. Magia Governo La città di Greyhawk e il suo Dominio sono governati da una Oligarchia Dirigente, un gruppo di membri tecnicamente eguali di potere tra loro; questi Oligarchi (conosciuti anche come Dirigenti) capeggiano le attività più rilevanti della città. Il numero di Oligarchi varia dai 12 a 18, in base alle circostanze politiche e se uno degli Oligarchi muore o si ritira non è necessario rimpiazzarlo. Se un posto vacante dovrebbe essere colmato, il nuovo membro viene votato dai Dirigenti correnti. Gli Oligarchi si riuniscono ogni Stellare di tutto l’anno per discutere gli affari rilevanti la città, il dominio e anche loro stessi. L’Oligarchia Dirigente elegge periodicamente un Sindaco tra i suoi stessi membri, per poterli guidare. Le elezioni del Sindaco avvengono quando il precedente Sindaco muore, si ritira o subisce una mozione di sfiducia da parte di due terzi dei membri dell’Oligarchia Dirigente. Sin dal 570 AC il Sindaco è Nerof Gasgal, e fino ad ora è anche stato uno dei migliori. L’Oligarchia Dirigente è attualmente (591 AC) al massimo dei suoi membri, ma potrebbe tranquillamente cambiare il prossimo anno. L’Oligarchia Dirigente deve tenere conto di alcuni problemi che minacciano dall’interno la stabilità di Greyhawk e del suo Dominio. I Lucertoloidi delle Paludi dei Vapori e gli Ogre della catena delle Abbor-Alz sono occasionalmente un problema e i Rhennee sono spesso accusati di furto e di causare problemi lungo il fiume Selintan e alcuni dei suoi affluenti, e anche nelle rive meridionali del Nyr Dyv. Come se non bastasse ci sono inquietanti segnalazioni di “nani pallidi” nelle Colline dei Sepolcri, di rinascenti culti malvagi in città e nelle campagne, spie e assassini della Fratellanza Scarlatta e nuovi, sconosciuti, mostri nelle rovine di Castel Greyhawk. I legami politici che tengono insieme il Dominio si stanno anch’essi indebolendo. La Ginarca di Harby e la sua famiglia sembrano cercare di sovvertire le truppe di Greyhawk stanziate lì, cercando di conquistare la loro lealtà. Hardby ha sempre voluto essere indipendente da Greyhawk e il risentimento verso la città si fa sempre più grande. Peggio ancora Narwell e Safeton pensano di poter gestire i propri affari interni, sebbene con l’aiuto militare di Greyhawk. Comunque in tutti questi casi la cosa più irritante è dover pagare i tributi a Greyhawk. La perdita di gettito fiscale da queste tre città quasi certamente significherebbe una riduzione del bilancio militare Greyhawk, che l'oligarchia non crede si possa permettere, data la grande forza (sebbene disorganizzata) dell'Impero Orchesco a sud. Altre fazioni all’interno di Greyhawk con la quale l’Oligarchia Dirigente deve trattare è quella dei signori della città e dei nobili, facilmente irritabili quando si entra nel territorio dei loro “diritti personali”(affari personali). Legge Trattamento dei Morti Economia Trasporti Esercito L'esercito dei Domini di Greyhawk, pur essendo formalmente sotto il comando del sindaco, normalmente è com andato dal militare di più alto rango, come il Capo della Guardia. L'attuale capitano generale è Tigran Gellner. L'esercito di Greyhawk si divide in varie unità, fra cui: * La Squadra delle Colline dei Sepolcri, capeggiata dal commandante Schinus Balint * I Montanari di Greyhawk * La Marina di Hardby, capeggiata dal commandante Wilbrem Carister * I Cacciatori di teste di Narwell * La Guarnigione di Safeton , capeggiata dal commandante Turin Deathstalker * I Ratti d'Acqua Flotta Mappe Mappe - Città di Greyhawk.jpg|Da Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk (2007). Bibliografia *Walter Baas, et al. Treasures of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Robin Wayne Bayley. Night Watch. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Richard W. Brown. e Anne Brown. Falcon's Revenge. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *-----. Falconmaster. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *-----. Flames of the Falcon. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *David "Zeb" Cook. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile online: http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *-----. Vecna Lives!. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Gary Gygax. Saga of Old City. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *-----. World of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Steve Miller. The Doomgrinder. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Blek Mobley e Timothy B. Brown. Greyhawk Ruins. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Erik Mona. River of Blood. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *-----. "Wormfood - Bazaars of the Bizarre: Buying Magic in the Free City." Dragon Magazine #337. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. Return of the Eight. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Richard Pett. "Backdrop: The Free City." Dungeon Magazine #128. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Denis Tetreault e Erik Mona. "Gem of the Flanaess: City of Greyhawk - Clerkburg." Living Greyhawk Journal #4. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *-----. "Gem of the Flanaess: City of Greyhawk - Clerkburg, part 2." Living Greyhawk Journal #5. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *-----. "Gem of the Flanaess: The Artisans' Quarter." Living Greyhawk Journal #2. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Jeremy Walker. "Wormfood - A Night on the Town: Entertainment in the Free City." Dragon Magazine #336. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *James M. Ward Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. Categoria:Reami Categoria:Insediamenti